Ashley
by babaga he who laughs at anime
Summary: girl falls during Naruto's test to become a genin on him. i shall update when i feel like it. review. NarutoXOriginalcharacter, NOT GIRL WHO FELL.
1. Chapter 1

"All right, time for exams. When your name is called, come up and produce five shadow clones." Iruka stated.

"Crap!" thought Naruto, "My worst subject."

"Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto then went down the aisle knowing he would fail. When he got to the front he began preparing chakra for the jutsu.

CRASH! Everyone looks at the broken ceiling and sees an object fall on the class clown. A dust cloud formed so no one knew what hit Naruto, but he could try to get a sense at what it was by feeling its shape.

He found it was warm with long hair (human he concluded), the person was quite small (younger than me probably), it had three swords; one without a sheath, and finally; small fuzzy things at the top of the persons head. He started tugging them toward him.

When the dust cleared, he saw it was a little girl. The position she had landed in made her head fall on his leg that was facing the class. She had silver hair and dressed in a red robe. The fuzzy things he saw were ears.

He heard a bunch of gasps from his classmates, turned and saw many shocked faces. He the realized what it looked like he was doing with girl from the classes' view. Kiba did a whistle and said, "Nice one."

He quickly got up. "I'm going to bring this girl to the hospital, sensei." Seeing a chance to skip the exams for now. But he let go of the girl and she hit the floor headfirst.

"Nice one." Kiba stated again. Naruto picked up the girl and shot off to the doctor.

After she was admitted and checked for lasting damage, Naruto stayed by her bed wondering what the hell just happened? The girl then stirred.


	2. Chapter 2

As the girl stirred, Naruto thoughts raced. The girl woke up to see him holding his head trying to think. "Hi." Was the only word that escaped her lips that moment.

Naruto jumped, and said first thing he could think of asking a stranger that fell on him, bombard them with many questions. "Who the hell are you? Where did you come from? Why did you fall through my classes ceiling?" the rest was unintelligible to her.

The girl looked and saw the room, noticed she was ring a red robe with three swords. "Same to you." Was her response to the boy's questions.

"I'm Naruto, you?"

"Ashley. Do you know anything about me, because I can only remember a few things about myself."

Naruto was confused and said he was going to get a doctor. He fetched the doctor, who explained Ashley lost most of her memory. "What do you remember?" Naruto asked her when the doctor left.

"I am Ashley, my swords are special, I am ten, and that this is not my world."

"what do you mean by that last ansewer?" he asked sceptically.

"Simple, me alien. This not my home planet. But I have no clue where I come from or where I am. So explain while you take me to the head of where ever I am." Naruto named the village, what it is it's history, what happened when she fell through the roof, and that the almost every one was a ninja or one in training; while taking the girl to the hokage. "Sounds interesting, I'm in."

Naruto got very confused at this comment. "Huh? You mean join the village?"

"Yes numbnuts."

"Huh?"

"All I can remember about that is it is an insult. To clarify on me joining the village, I have no clue what this world is like and how to get to mine. So I will stay here until something happens."

"Oh. By the way, what is with your ears?" Naruto wondered.

She looked at him and said, "Not for you to know but thanks for reminding me." She then tucked her ears down into her silver hair where they were perfectly camouflaged. "Don't want many people to know about that. Or things could get nasty for me."

"We're here." Naruto stated, and Ashley just stared at the building for a minute. She then felt a tug at the back of her robe, and was then lifted a bit off the ground. "You want to go in or what?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do people glare at you while walking?" the silver haired child asked.

"Iunno, at least it is better than what they did to me when I was younger." Naruto replied. 'Some of the worst years of my life.' Were his thoughts on the comment.

"What happened when you were younger?" she asked trying to pry deeper into the boy's life.

"I'll tell you when you are older, if you're allowed to stick around." Naruto smirked. He then walked up to the receptionist's desk. "I'd like to see the Hokage as soon as possible." Naruto asked the man, who just looked through a magazine. The man signaled that the Hokage was free, so Naruto got Ashley and went to the Hokage's office.

In his office, the ten year old saw mountains of papers all over the room except in front of a man sitting behind. Naruto walked up to the man, who was about 80, and explained what happened; he also asked the girls request of joining the village. His response to the story of the girl falling on Naruto made him look at Naruto as if it was only bullshit. But the request had caught him off guard. He thought a moment then spoke, "Ashley," his tone was sincere, but analytical, "You do realize what ninja do for a living?"

"A ninja is one who hides in the shadows, masters of compounds and killing, and one who would gladly die for the greater good of their people." This response made both Naruto and the Hokage drop their jaw to their laps. 'Rarely any one in this age thinks like that,' the Hokage thought, 'She already can look into the underlying truths if she can truly under stand what she said.'. "You may reside in the village. Also, I shall pay for your other needs until you get your own income, or you are adopted."

"Don't worry about food and that other stuff, I can remember survival exercises. Just show me to a forest that has vegetation, animals, and water nearby or in the village."

"I shall have Iruka Umino show to the forest of death. It has all that you asked, but we shall give you hygiene products so you don't give an odor that may reveal you to future opponents." She nodded to this.

Iruka appeared a few minutes later and showed the two of them to the forest. About half way there, Iruka said one thing. "Naruto, I am sorry to tell you this but you failed the genin test because you didn't finish the last part, and no you cannot try again in front of me." He said predicting Naruto wanting to ask that.

Ashley then jogged toward Iruka and said a couple of things. "Hey he was just helping me; and since it is my fault, I have proposition. If he trains me to pass the test he was supposed to take in one day, he will become a genin. Also if I do well enough, I shall become a genin too. Do you agree?" Iruka raised his eyebrow in thought and agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"How the hell do you expect me to teach you several years of school in a day?" Naruto exclaimed. He found his hands almost ripping out his hair.

"You tell me how the techniques are done, inform me the other basics of the class, and help me when I have trouble with something. That is the way that most teachers do it I think." Ashley replied while trekking in the forest with her 'teacher'.

"Maybe we should stop so I could actually start teaching." Naruto yelled to her, as she was a couple yards away.

"Not until I can find a suitable camp while in here. If I procrastinate now, I may not find one for couple of days. I also have no clue about the local fauna, so you would be able to tell me what is what." She stated while keeping her pace. She then stops by a river that had many thick trees. "This is the perfect spot. Now start teaching."

'Jeez, this is one strange girl.' Naruto thought. "Since there was no written test, you only need to know three techniques. The arts of replacement, transformation, and doppelganger. What do think these arts do?"

"The art of transformation transforms the user into an object that they want. The replacement art switches your body for a different object to take a hit, thus leaving your opponent open for attack. The doppelganger is used to distract the opponent, leaving them confused as to which is the real ninja."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Naruto asked, completely dumbfounded that some girl knew so much of what he learned in several years at school in one day.

"Iunno just seemed like that is what to say. Well, camp's up. Let's head back to town to continue this." Ashley then hopped off after saying this.

Back at town…

"Yo Naruto, where the hell are we going?"

Naruto then turns around says, "I trying to find a class mate, she is a lot better at the jutsus than me."

"What does she look like?"

"She has pink hair, jade eyes, and wears a red dress with black shorts underneath."

"How do you know she has black shorts under there?"

"Her dress has a slit up the side that goes to her hips."

"There she is!" Ashley points to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. As they approach, both see Sakura and Ino arguing on who will be the first to bare Sasuke's babies.

"Hey Sakura!"

"What do you want Naruto." Sakura said with an agitated pitch.

"I need help with some jutsus." As he said that, both girls noticed the silver haired ten-year old.

"Who is this little girl?" Ino asked Ashley in baby voice.

"The person who is about rip out your throat if you don't show me respect." Ashley responded with an annoyed tone only equal to Sakura's. At this everyone in the store just looked at Ashley. "What, I find baby voices condescending. Who doesn't?" Everyone was still staring at her. "Do you want me to say sorry or something? If so, I am sorry that I threatened you." Then everyone start going back like nothing happened. 'Why does this scene seem so familiar?' she then thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

(I need some ideas for jutsus, please give the name and what you think they should do to me in reviews. **NO TAKING THEM FROM THE AUTHORS WHO CREATED THEM! **)

**Naruto, Ashley, and Sakura walking down the street after leaving Ino at the flower shop…**

"Okay Naruto, I know you were lying about the help. So what do you really want?" Sakura said blatantly.

"He wanted to get help for me; I don't know why he said it was for him." Ashley stated, with hands behind her head trying to look at the sky while walking.

"I still haven't gotten the academy basic jutsus down, so the offer was to help me too." Naruto replied.

"Before I do anything, I want the full story behind this." Sakura demanded.

"Why not tell her?" Ashley said. She then explained all the important details, leaving out her ears as part of the information.

**At one of the training ground…**

In three hours, Ashley learned shuriken throwing, replacement jutsu, transformation jutsu, some chakra control, and that Naruto has no chance with Sakura. Naruto learned that Sakura has no respect for him and is told that he is loser once every ten minutes. "Why… can't… either… of us… get… the clone… jutsu?" Naruto panted to Ashley.

Ashley, who looked like she had barely broken a sweat, replied, "You just have no clue on how to control you're chakra; I, on the other hand, have run out of chakra… I think."

"Then why haven't you collapsed from chakra exhaustion?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean by collapse from chakra exhaustion?" Ashley said, while looking at the pink-haired kunoichi as if she had two heads.

"When a person runs low on chakra, they reach a state known as chakra exhaustion." Sakura went into what Ashley calls the ranting teacher. "While in this state, a person becomes extremely tired or just collapses. Depending on the amount of chakra lost is how serious it is. It ranges from dizziness to death."

"Okaaay, it looks like it is getting late. Sakura you should go back to you're house." Naruto said, catching his breath while Sakura was ranting. After a good-bye from Sakura, Ashley popped Naruto a question.

"When should you get going to see you're folks?"

"My folks are most likely dead, because I have never seen them once and remembered it." Naruto replied with a fake smile. He had no clue that Ashley could see that smile was fake. Naruto interrupted her train of thought when asked if they should continue training; but before they could continue, a silver-haired man that Naruto referred to as Mizuki, came up to them.

"I heard of how you have troubles with clone jutsus, and if you bring me a specific scroll from the hokage's office I can tell what you are doing wrong." Mizuki said in an 'I-am-only-trying-to-help' tone of voice. Naruto quickly agreed, and Ashley, who was cynical about the man; also agreed. He then told them to meet him in the forest at the far side of town when they got it.

**After raiding the office…**

"He has something else planned, you know. But what is it?" Ashley said.

"You worry too much." Naruto replied with a smirk on.

"I believe that I worry just enough to not die." She replied, her face told that she was mostly kidding.

After a light laugh Naruto replied, "If you want out, you can leave. I won't hold it against you."

"I started this, and I plan on finishing what I started."

**In the forest…**

"How much fucking longer are we going to be waiting here? We have already been here long enough for you and me to master that solidified shadow clone jutsu." Ashley complained.

"How old are you anyway? You look like your nine, but you talk like you're almost an adult."

"I'm ten; and for why I talk like this, it just seems natural."

"What else are you willing to tell me?" Naruto inquired.

"Trust is something hard to earn, but it is easily broken. If you want information, you will gain it with my trust." Ashley replied.

"Well you won't have enough time to create a trust bond between you and the demon." A voice rang through the glade they were in.

"Mizuki is finally here Ashley." Naruto said. He then looked at the girl and saw her expression. She was cautiously searching the area from where she was standing, with a look of rage, surprise, and an 'I-knew-this-would-happen' look on her face.

"Naruto, think of what he just said." He then saw her reach for the hilt of the sword with no sheath. "If you haven't figured it out, he wants to kill both of us."

"Very perceptive of you, little girl. Now hand over the scroll and die quietly." The silver-haired chunin demanded.

"Don't hand the forbidden scroll over to him you guys." Iruka then appeared, panting. "That scroll contains forbidden jutsus." At those words, Naruto scooped up the scroll and held it tightly.

"Give the scroll up demon-fox brat. The reason the entire village hates you is that you seal the nine-tailed fox, in which most people think that makes you the fox. We were all told to keep it a secret just because the third said so." Mizuki stated. He then removed one of the huge shuriken from his back. "Now die demon."

Mizuki threw the shuriken toward Naruto. Iruka tackled him in an attempt to save him, and then waited for the blow to hit his back. Naruto winced in pain when he was tackled by his teacher, but then he heard the sound of something deforming metal. What he and Iruka saw was a sight they wouldn't soon forget.

Ashley stood in front of both of them slicing through the shuriken with what seemed to be her nails. The shuriken then turned into harmless scraps as she pulled her arm down to the ground. While she got up, she untucked her ears from under her hair. She then stared at Mizuki with a look that he could not even describe. "Naruto is called a demon, just because he has one sealed in side of him? It is to laugh about." She then raised her arm and positioned it as if it were holding a ball. Then everyone in the glade heard the crack her fingers made just by moving them slightly. "If that is this village's reaction to a demon sealed within a boy, I wonder how they would respond to me. After all, I am a quarter-demon."

At that, some things started to make sense to Naruto, as to why she tucked her ears down and why she didn't talk about it. Iruka was shock at what the girl had done all together. Mizuki was afraid for his life. Ashley just stood there enjoying the moment. Mizuki then threw the remaining shuriken at her at speed in which she could only react to by lifting her arm. It hit the arm dead on. But the girl was unfazed.

She proceeded to dislodge the shuriken. After it was removed, everyone thought 'What the hell is she doing?' as she put her nails into the open wound and covered them with blood. "Now face the 'Blades of Blood'." After this, she swung her arm with bloodied hand in several in several directions. The result was something no one but Ashley could expect. The blood flew off and actually cut Mizuki deeply in the arms and legs. The rest cut his surroundings.

"Do you see the power of just a quarter-demon? I can confirm that Naruto is not a demon or even related to one just by spending a day with. People like you should not deserve to live." Ashley said.

"Then kill me." Mizuki snarled. He couldn't run away due to the injuries he had received.

"I think this village could come up with something better than killing." Iruka had finally gotten up. He proceeded to pull out a wire. "Mizuki, you are going back as a treasoner."


	6. Aftermath

**At the tower with Naruto, Ashley, and Iruka…**

The third Hokage was in deep thought about what he should ask first. "First, I would like to know of where you two got the idea of stealing a scroll from my office? And after that is answered, I would like to know why you left out your unique lineage when we first met." He said looking at Naruto and Ashley.

"We were having trouble with the clone jutsu when Mizuki came to us and said that scroll could tell him what was wrong and could tell it to us." Naruto replied.

"That answer shall be held to the both of you; do you both agree upon it?" The third ask. Both nodded in reply. "Now I would like my second question answered."

"I wanted to gain the trust of the village before I said anything that might unnerve them to much. If I just went and said I was a quarter-demon while walking through town, I would probably get lynched. Do you blame me for wanting to not be killed or be on the receiving end of such prejudice, such as Naruto over here?" Ashley said after a minute of thought. The third then went back into deep thought at these answers. He then motioned for Iruka to come close so he could whisper something in his ear, and the whisper was to quiet for Ashley's ears to hear coherently.

When the whispering was done, Iruka told both of the 'children' to close their eyes and turn around. When they turn around and were told to open their eyes, they found a pair of leaf headbands **(I would say that this would be pretty obvious)**. "The both of you are now genins due to your efforts to capture a treasonist. You are expected to go to the explanatory meeting three days from midnight tonight." Iruka told them happily.

"You two shall also be informed of two other things," The third started saying, "You shall receive the payment of a B-ranked mission first. And the second is that since we have two extra graduates this year, you shall be put on the same team. You are dismissed."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled. He then received hit on the head from Iruka and Ashley. "Oww that hurt."

"People are trying to sleep Naruto." Iruka stated.

"I hit you because that hurt my ears." Ashley said rather annoyed.

"Hey Iruka, can you get us ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, you want to come with us Ashley?" Iruka said.

"Only if you can handle someone who can eat enough ramen to feed over seventy kids." She replied. At this, Iruka kissed his wallet good-bye.


	7. Grades are so evil

**I am sorry that I shall not be able to update this fan fiction for sometime due to the evils of D+. I shall be banned from computer in which only the forces of good… grades can save me from. (I still need original ideas for jutsus, and i will be putting up the pen name, if any, of the creator if it is not my own.)**


	8. The truth

**_To fans of my drabble:_** I have not done any writing for a long time so I am getting sloppy in fanfictions. As such, I have not been writing updates for my stories. But I have thought of new stories that are Naruto crossovers. Email or review to tell what you think of them.

**IDEA 1)** Naruto-Dark Cloud 2 crossover. The Sun atlamillia reacted to the Earth and Moon that transports it to right in front of Naruto (age 12). He picks it up and it sends him back to the day of the Kyubbi attack in the battlefield. He then calms the Kyubbi by using the sealed Kyubbi's chakra to get attention, informs Kyubbi of the consequences of continuing his attack, and averts the sealing. Serious but will have some comedy

**IDEA 2)** Naruto-Disgaea 2 crossover. In the valley of the end, when rasengan and chidori clash a small tear happens in between two worlds, not enough to transport anything unaided but a the failed summoning that summoned Rosalin also transport Naruto also. And I shall use the names and personalities of my brothers and I for those first three characters. Will be mostly funny.

**IDEA 3)** Naruto-Megaman series crossover. I have made my own theories of the megaman series based on the games, shows, books, and an online doujinshi and modified the Megaman Legends series just a little so that Megaman had a mother with him during the games, but all the games shall play into the story with network being on the border of not being in it. Anyway, Naruto is attacked while two-years old and the attack leaves his vocal chords badly damaged beyond normal healing and the hokage assigns him a guardian who 'acidentally' left outside in a basket. He is then picked up by that ramen stand owner and his daughter after two days ,who shall be named Ronald and Wendy, and is unofficialy adopted by them. When he is older, he communicates with small signs he has written on so he can converse with customers, but his unknown past catches up with him when he is 12 after calming his friend and ramen stand regular, Ino Yamanaka, who is distraught over the death of team 7 on the bridge builder mission and goes to serve a drunken customer who could not follow the 'We can't sell it if you can't say it' policy.

I shall answer questions about them as I think I would like to write these if I get enough reviews about these ideas. Tell which ones you want me to write.


End file.
